Have Mercy
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Based on the song STREETS OF HEAVEN AU  When Jesse's oldest child Pamela Michelle is hit by a drunk driver he pleads for her life.  Help comes from a very expected and at the same time UNEXPECTED source


Disclaimer: I don't own Full House. This is an AU story so don't say it isn't Cannon. I KNOW THAT. I also don't own STREETS OF HEAVEN

* * *

><p><em>Hello Father it's me again<em>

_2 AM room 304_

_Visiting hours are over_

_Time for our bedside tug of war_

Jesse watched the heart monitor go up and down rise and fall on the little girl he and Becky had for seven years. Pamela Michelle Katsopolis named in honor ofJessie's sister and youngest niece was born first; her brothers Nicholas and Alexander following 4 years later. When Becky was pregnant they decided not to find out the gender of the child. Jesse had wanted a boy and actually bought so many items in blue just in case they had a boy. Becky had Pamela Michelle at 2 AM in the same hospital that they were in now. Jesse thought he would be disappointed if he didn't have a boy but he was wrong. Pamela Michelle was the most perfect baby he'd ever laid eyes on.

_The sleeping child between us_

_May not make it through the night_

_I'm fighting back my tears_

_As she fights for her life_

The driver was drunk. He climbed the damn curb and Pamela Michelle got hit by the car. It was a hit and run. The doctor told Jesse and Becky that Pamela Michelle probably would not make it. It would take a miracle if she did. Pamela Michelle did survive the night but her kidneys and liver was shutting down as a result of the trauma. If she were ever to walk again she'd need surgery and the doctors said that she was not out of the woods yet and she could die at any time.

_Well it must be kind of crowded_

_On the streets of heaven_

_So tell me _

_What do you need her for_

_Don't you know one day _

_She'll be your little girl forever_

_But right now _

_I need her so much more_

_She's much too young _

_To be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So who will hold her hand _

_When she crosses _

_The streets of heaven_

"Jesse?"

He looked up as he saw the spirit of his sister walk into the room.

"I can't lose her," Jesse sobbed, "She's my baby. Are you here to take her?"

"Calm down," she told her brother, "You know you learned a lot from my mistakes when I was young You learned a lot from seeing me with Stephanie and DJ and Michelle."

"Obviously I didn't learn enough," Jesse said, "I suck as a dad because Pamela Michelle is in this shape"

_Tell me Father do you remember_

_The wishes that she made_

_When she blew out the candles _

_On her last birthday cake_

_She wants to ride a pony _

_When she's big enough_

_She wants to marry _

_someone like daddy_

_When she's all grown up_

**((Flashback three months ago))**

**"Mommy," Pamela Michelle said, "I want a pony"**

**"Pony, pony, pony, pony" the twins cheered.**

**"Well sweetie we can't **buy **a pony," Becky said, "But we can rent a pony for the day"**

**"We can do what," Jesse asked**

**"Come on Jess," Becky said, "It would be fun"**

**"Please daddy," Pamela Michelle asked in a tone that made it impossible for Jesse to say no. When he said yes Pamela announced that she was going to marry someone like her daddy when she got married. **

_Well it must be kind of crowded_

_On the streets of heaven_

_So tell me _

_What do you need her for_

_Don't you know one day _

_She'll be your little girl forever_

_But right now _

_I need her so much more_

_She's much too young _

_To be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So who will hold her hand _

_When she crosses _

_The streets of heaven _

"JESSE WHAT HAPPENED TO PAMELA MACHINE IS NOT ANYONE'S FAULT BUT THAT DRIVER," Pam yelled to get his attention.

"But I'm going to lose her," Jesse cried.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Pam said, "Look do you remember when we first found out Stephanie was sensitive?"

"Do I ever," Jessie said with a sigh, "She flipped out about something that was really not a big deal-"

"To you, to Danny, to me, to DJ; it wasn't but to Stephanie it was. We had to readjust our way of thinking when we found out how sensitive Stephanie was. But as worried as we were she was alright."

_Father, don't you know _

_She's my baby _

_You've got so many of your own_

_I know you have a place for her_

_But she's already got a home_

_Well I don't know _

_If you're listening_

_But praying's all that's left to do_

_So I ask you to have mercy_

_You lost a son once too_

"It's different though," Jesse said, "Stephanie wasn't dying. Pamela is shutting down. She may never walk again"

"I think you're forgetting something," Pam said, "You're forgetting that you have a sister that is dead. That comes with certain privileges. Pamela Michelle is going to be just fine. I'll see to that"

_Well it must be kind of crowded_

_On the streets of heaven_

_So tell me _

_What do you need her for_

_Don't you know one day _

_She'll be your little girl forever_

_But right now _

_I need her so much more_

_But I know _

_When you make up your mind_

_There's no use in begging_

_So if you take her with you today_

_Will you make sure _

_She looks both ways_

_And will you hold her hand _

_When she crosses_

_The streets of Heaven_

"Jesse," Pam said, "One more thing. YOU will be the one holding her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven 67 years from now"

Pam's promise did come to pass. Pamela Michelle lived a full life married, had 3 daughters of her own and 2 grand-daughters. One day after her grand-son was born 74 year old Pamela Michelle held him, closed her eyes and died peacefully. Suddenly she was a young girl again. She had her father holding her hand to cross her on the streets of heaven.


End file.
